fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I think i wanna marry you♥
Also..Diese Story geht im Wesentlichen über die Heiratsanträge von Will und Finn,nur aus Rachels und Emmas Sicht.Nur muss ich dazu sagen,dass ich die neuen Folgen der 3.Staffel NICHT gesehen habe und mir ein bisschen was ausgedacht habe und mich von Bildern habe inspirieren lassen.Ich hoffe,sie gefällt euch.Feedbacks sind wie immer erwünscht. Danke schon im Voraus.! eure lovingklaine♥ Will nahm sanft meine Hände und zog mich aus dem Lehrerzimmer hinaus auf den Schulflur. Er hatte gesagt, er hätte eine Überraschung für mich. Was das wohl war? Vor Aufregung bekam ich leichte Übelkeit und Bauchschmerzen. Plötzlich trat ein pickelgesichtiger Junge in meinen Weg und überreichte mir eine schöne weiße Rose. Ich schaute ihn dankbar an, da mein Hals zu trocken war um etwas zu sagen. Will lächelte und führte mich weiter. Auf unseren Weg überreichten mir Coach Beiste und zu meinem Erstaunen sogar Sue Sylvester weiße Rosen. Ich nahm sie dankbar an und lächelte in mich hinein. Hiermit hatte ich den Beweis, dass Menschen nicht von Grund auf böse waren, Sue hatte tief in ihrem Inneren doch ihren weichen Kern. Der war wahrscheinlich mit dem Tod ihrer Schwester zum Vorschein gekommen. Ich versuchte diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen und spitzte die Ohren. Hörte ich da etwa Musik aus der Schwimmhalle dringen? Ich wurde immer zappeliger und aufgeregter und konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis wir endlich vor der Schwimmhalle standen. Dort hatten sich alle Glee Kids versammelt und warteten schon auf unser Ankommen. Will führte mich zu einem weißen Stuhl(woher wusste er nur,dass das meine Lieblingsfarbe ist?) und forderte mich zum Setzen auf. „Genieß die Show!“,sagte er und lächelte mich verschmitzt an.“ Ich muss nochmal los,aber ich komme wieder!“.Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlüpfte durch die Tür. Kaum hatte ich mich niedergelassen, erklangen auch schon die ersten Takte von „We found love“. Mein Lieblingssong! Rachel rannte das Schwimmbecken entlang und blieb vor mir stehen. Sie hatte einen hübschen roten Schwimmanzug mit blauen und weißen Streifen an, lächelte breit und fing an zu singen: Yellow diamonds in the light Our shadows in the light And we`re standing side by side And I can`t resist this feeling Auf der anderen Seite des Schwimmbeckens hatten sich die Jungen in einer Reihe postiert und sprangen alle der Reihe nach ins Wasser,Kurt machte einen großen Satz zur Seite, typisch, er musste mal wieder auffallen. Santana trat aus dem Schatten hervor, sie hatte einen roten Badeanzug mit großer Schleife(genau mein Ding!) an und die Haare zu einem lockigen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, roten Lippenstift und starkes Augen-Make-Up aufgetragen. Zusammen mit Rachel stimmte sie den Refrain an, während die Jungs verschiedene Hebefiguren ausführten, mit Artie in einem großen, aufblasbaren Sitzsack in der Mitte. Ich lachte. Das hatte Will sich wirklich alles nur für 'mich '''ausgedacht? ''We found love at a hopeless place We found love at a hopeless place We found love at a hopeless place Mittlerweile waren alle außer Rachel und Santana ins Wasser gesprungen und streckten grazil ihre Beine in die Höhe, dann bildeten sie Kreise und die Jungen hoben ihre Partner hoch. Kurt hob Blaine in die Luft, er lächelte breit, blickte mich direkt an und warf mir eine Kusshand zu. Ich musste schon wieder lachen, mich aber gleichzeitig wundern. Wieso begannen sie einen kurzen Laufsteg quer über das Becken aufzubauen? Ich tippte die Musik im Takt mit und verfolgte mit großer Spannung das Geschehen. Rachel und Santhana fassten sich an den Händen und rannten ins Wasser, wo sie von ihren wartenden Partnern hochgehoben wurden und eine Pirouette vollzogen. Nun stimmten alle zum Schlussakkord an, nachdem sie sich zu einem großen Herz transformiert hatten. We found love at a hopeless place We found love at a hopeless place Dann schwammen einige zu dem Laufsteg, um ihn festzuhalten: Da sah ich auf einmal Will auf mich zukommen, in einem blütenweißen Anzug und einem kecken,dazu passenden weißen Hut auf dem Kopf. Er lächelte mir zu, ich konnte das Glück deutlich in seinen schönen grünen Augen sehen. Er fasste sich kurz an die Hutkrempe und sprang dann mit einem großen Platsch ins Wasser und schwamm mir entgegen. Er hiefte sich aus dem Wasser und zog eine kleine Box aus der Seitentasche seiner Weste. Er streckte sie mir entgegen und ich öffnete sie zögernd. Mir stockte der Atem und ich schlug die Hand vor den Mund. In rotem Samt lag ein wunderschöner,golden glitzernder Ring! Freudentränen schossen mir in die Augen und ich konnte fast nicht mehr atmen.“Oh Will! Er ist…wunderschön!“,schaffte ich nach einer Ewigkeit hervorzubringen. Will sah mich an, löste den Ring aus seiner Halterung und steckte ihn mir an. Dann räusperte er sich, fiel auf die Knie und fragte: „Emma Pillsbury, willst du mich heiraten?“ Ich schaute ihn lange in die wunderschönen,hoffnungsvollen grünen Augen,die Ich so sehr liebte. Ich holte tief Luft und setzte zu den magischen drei Worten an:“Ja, ich will!“ Und unter Jubel des gesamten Glee Clubs küsste ich Will, meinen Mann, den ich mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit einer solchen Liebe,Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit, dass ich glaubte auf Wolken zu schweben. Als wir uns voneinander lösten,schauten wir in die lächelnden Gesichter der Glee Kids. Ich schaute sie alle der Reihe nach: Rachel, den Kopf an Finns Schulter gelehnt; Kurt,der sich die Freudetränen aus dem Gesicht wischen musste; Santhana,die Finger mit Brittanys verschränkt; Sugar,die einen vielsagenden Blick mit Artie austauschte; Blaine,der seinen Freund in den Arm nahm und ihn auf die Wange küsste,was Kurt erröten ließ… und in dem Moment liebte ich sie alle.“Vielen,vielen Dank für diesen wunderschönen Song! Ich werde mich mein ganzes Leben an diesen ungewöhnlichen Heiratsantrag erinnern. Nur ihr habt diesen Tag zu etwas Besonderem gemacht. Danke!“ Ich war so sehr in meine Rede vertieft gewesen,dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Will eine Hand um meine Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Nun trug er mich unter lauten Protesten zum Schwimmbecken und warf mich mit großem Schwung hinein. Das kalte Wasser war ein großer Schock für mich, doch ich versuchte,mich schnell daran zu gewöhnen. Japsend und prustend brach ich durch die Wasseroberfläche und schwamm an den Beckenrand,um Will am Fuß zu packen und ins Wasser zu werfen. Lachend kabbelten wir einige Minuten herum und Will tunkte mich unter Wasser,wo er mich einige Sekunden zappeln ließ. Das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen: Ich setzte mich mit meinen ganzen Gewicht auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Dann ließ ich mich zur Seite fallen und zog ihn mit. Will schnappte nach Luft, tauchte unter, seine Hand fest um mein Handgelenk. Und da, ehe ich recht wissen konnte, wie mir geschah, küsste er mich unter Wasser. Nachdem wir eine Minute verschnauft hatten, da uns die Luft ausgegangen war, tauchten wir wieder unter. Und der Unterwasserkuss war mit Abstand der beste, den mir Will je gegeben hatte.<3 Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Romanze